


Sliced

by Kaneres



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Family Issues, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneres/pseuds/Kaneres
Summary: I wanted to make a somewhat graphic story to show how their relationship can and will be on occasion. :)))





	Sliced

Dylan sat alone in his room, the cool air from the air-con brushing against his face as he stared up at the ceiling. He was on break for a while, as the other doctors handled some duties around the site, he decided for a moment to maybe go grab a coffee in the cafeteria. Maybe ask his friend Robin to join him. 

He walked down the hallway for a while until entering the cafeteria and quickly he spots his friend Robin as well on break, sitting to the side, drinking a coffee. He smiles to himself as he walks over to her and sits down nearby. Noticing her friend who goes by "E" talking to another researcher. 

"Oh hello Dylan, how have you been doing?" Robin smiled, putting her coffee cup down. 

"Ah well you know..." Dylan started. "Just the usual, nothing really has changed" He let out a small chuckle before sinking into his chair a little, in thought. He noticed Robin shift her eyes towards her assistant E, shaking her head. 

"Has E been causing you any trouble recently?" Dylan watched E intently for a moment. 

"I mean, not really. She has been around her friend more, but even then, the two get into some mischief." Robin sighed, sipping her coffee once more. Dylan nodded and soon stood up, straightening his back a little, hearing a crack. 

"I'll go make a coffee and possibly get some food then we can catch up some more.." Dylan smiled between some stutters in his words, what he liked about Robin that she wasn't judgemental towards him because of how he was, she helped him a lot in dark times. Psychologists were some good people he always thought.

For the next hour or two, Robin and Dylan talked for a while, telling work stories and just talking about their families, childhood, what would their lives be like outside the foundation. Small topics like that. But soon, Dylan was called into work, which confused him because he wasn't suppose to be up for another hour. He shrugged it off and stood up, waving his goodbyes to Robin and leaving to the room he was called to. 

Dylan arrived soon later, seeing the door was already unlocked he made his way inside, only to find the entire room was dark. Tilting his head to the side he searched the wall for a light switch. But he suddenly stopped when he heard a faint footstep in the other side of the room, making his eyes widen. He immediately turned his body around, trying to see any hint of a person in the room.

"Hello? Is someone actually here in the room with me?" Dylan said out loud, still trying to find the light switch. Once he found it, he switch it on quickly, almost screaming as the light turned on. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he noticed a man standing on the other side of the room, with a strange skull mask covering his face, leaning against the wall casually like he saw everything clearly despite the pitch black darkness. The man suddenly stood up straight, running his hand through his soft ginger hair, which reminded Dylan immediately of himself. Which only meant one thing to him.

"I recognise that hair..." Dylan whispered to himself, but the man seemed to pick up on because of the small room they were in. 

"I'm surprised you hadn't forgotten about your sweet older brother yet. I thought you would've blocked me out of your mind by now." His smirk was clearly visible under the jaw of the mask, making Dylan shiver. If his brother was here, that meant he was NOT alone. 

"Aidan. What are you doing here? You need to leave now before they figure out you and your friends are here." Dylan tried to stay confident but he was shivering like he was cold, but in the end, fear just consumed him. He was always scared of his brother since they were teenagers. He quickly heard Aidan chuckle.

"Oh yes they already know. Because I made them become a distraction for me." As Aidan said that, alarms went off in the site, telling everyone to evacuate. Dylan's eyes widened. Stepping back against the wall as he knew this was a Chaos Insurgency raid he pulled off. But for what?

"What do you want from me!?" Dylan yelled at Aidan, trying to inch as close to the door as he could, but before he could, Aidan took out a taser. 

"I think it's obvious." Dylan tried to bolt but as he touched the door he felt a stinging pain of puncher wounds in his back as well as a electric shock going through his body. He let out a scream of pain before falling to the fall, passing out from the shock. 

A few hours later, Dylan slowly woke up, he seemed to be inside of a moving truck which caught him off guard at first. But as he tried to get up, he felt a kick to his back, making him fall down once again, hitting the hard ground, wincing. 

"Don't even try it, kid." Dylan didn't know the voice, must've been a CI Agent in charge of keeping an eye on him. Dylan let out heavy breaths as he tried to regain his composure, his back pulsing from the immense pain. He decided to just lay on the ground, holding back tears to himself, which the agents in the back noticed, so they only taunted him in the end, Dylan felt worse by the minute, trying to block out their voices but they just kept on going. Kicking him and pulling his hair. He wasn't a child but they sure did treat him like one. 

After a while, Dylan heard the truck stop and the doors to the back swing open, his vision was blurry and his ears felt blocked so he couldn't even tell who entered at this point. He looked up to see the man from earlier, Aidan, who was his older brother by just a day. Dylan trembled trying to move away but he only got a kick to the stomach in return, making his cough, gripping at the ground.

"Pathetic. I'm surprised you're struggling so much, just give up already. Make it a lot easier on us." Aidan chuckled as he grabbed Dylan's hair, pulling him onto his knees. Dylan looked at him in the eyes somehow, trying to do something, but he had barely any energy to make a move. He decided to just accept his fate and close his eyes, giving up his hope. He heard Aidan laugh, dropping him onto the ground then suddenly a heel smashed into his back, making Dylan scream in pain.

"What's wrong, Dylan? Can't handle a little bit of pain? This is not even bad." Aidan looked over to another agent who was holding a liquid. He walked over to Dylan, forcing his mouth open, making him squirm and wince more in pain. But as he was held still, he felt the liquid forced into his mouth anyway, making his eyes widen. Instantly he noticed what the liquid was. It was Nicotine. 

Dylan screamed in sudden pain, the agent forcing his head up and mouth closed to make sure he swallowed it. Quickly after he already felt like vomiting. He heard Aidan laughing at him, which made him feel embarrassed even in this situation. Dylan suddenly vomited on the ground, earning a few disgusted groans from the agents in the truck. Blood was present in the mixture as his throat felt like it was burning off. 

Aidan suddenly groaned in annoyance and sat Dylan up against the truck, smiling at the agents to let him get a few hits in which Dylan couldn't protest against. They bruised him and almost broke his nose in the process. Dylan could help but sob and beg for Aidan to let him go, but in the end that just made Aidan more eager to continue. Dylan slowly curled up in the corner. 

After what felt like hours, the CI agents finally stopped and gave Dylan time to compose himself, despite the stinging pain on his skin from tabun and the nicotine effects, he was still awake, keeping his eyes on them as they talked and drank water, which is something Dylan desperately wanted. He even noticed one of the agents had his communication device which was the only thing that could allow him to get back to the foundation or tell him where he was. Dylan wanted to go back.

Dylan saw that Aidan somewhat asleep in the truck, he was sitting down with his mask covering his eyes, snoozing away. He saw this as an opportunity. Dylan looked over to the two other agents, slowly standing up which didn't grab their attention at first but his footsteps made it obvious. Their eyes widened, quickly trying to draw their guns but Dylan lunged at one, grabbing the rifle in his arms and immediately turning it back on the agent, shooting him in the stomach. Dylan had never shot someone before but at this current moment he wasn't ready to give up. Despite the pain, he lifted the gun to the second agent who was deep in shock at his ability to still move. Dylan snarled for a moment before shooting him as well.

He stood still after the two shots he took, looking over to see Aidan wide awake, he only watched the thing happen, not even bothering about his agents. Aidan gave Dylan a small clap, chuckling as he looked up and down Dylan, seeing the blood on him from the wounds. 

"Wow Dylan i'm impressed. I didn't think you had the balls to pull something like this off-" Before Aidan could continue, Dylan rose the gun at Aidan and shot him in the chest, luckily not in a fatal area, which made Aidan stumble and fall back onto the truck wall. 

"Leave me alone... Leave my job alone... Leave my friends alone... Fuck off from my life you bastard." Dylan gave Aidan a harsh glare, grabbing his communication device from the wounded agent. He stumbled out of the truck in pain, dropping the rifle behind him, limping his way down the unknown area he was in, he appeared to be in the middle of no where. After a while he sent a message to the foundation letting them known of his location and his critical condition. Dylan finally smiled at the ground despite the carnage he just witnessed, the he caused, but he didn't care. He was somewhat proud of himself. 

Dylan sighed and groaned in pain as his vision blurred. He slowly laid on the ground gripping the communication device close to his chest, passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a somewhat graphic story to show how their relationship can and will be on occasion. :)))


End file.
